Evil Bob
Evil Bob is one of the characters created by MeeMFromHH. He is a powerful dark force that looks like Bob. Profile Appearance Evil Bob has about the same appearance as Bob, but he has bigger hair. His skin is gray, his eyes are colored red, and he has sharp fangs instead of normal teeth. He is usually seen smiling. His entire body is colored black, and it doesn't seem like he is wearing any kind of clothing. He has claws instead of hands, and he has round feet, although these could be shoes, but it is not yet confirmed. Personality Evil Bob, as his name says, is extremely evil. He usually comes up with plans to try and destroy his nemesis and take over the world. However, he always fails. He hates everyone in the world, save for his minions and his pet Illusion. He is usually the main antagonist of the stories. Powers Evil Bob has a ton of dark powers. But when he's fighting, he often relies on his brute force. He uses his dark powers to either improve his plans, or stop people (such as Bob) in their path. He is shown to be able to transform into whoever he wants to (as shown in the ending of the first game and halfway through the second), and he can also brainwash people (as shown in the second game). He can also summon monsters to fight for him. In Game The Return of Evil Bob Evil Bob is the main antagonist of this game, as the title says. However, Evil Bob only shows up at the end of the game, at Evil Bob's Domain. Once the heroes arrive at his room, he will offer them five challenges to be completed before they get the chance to fight him. After the challenges are completed, Evil Bob decides to flee. He knocks the heroes to the left wall and disappears. The heroes chase him into the next hallway, where he sends Illusion to attack them. After Illusion is defeated, Evil Bob continues to flee. He is then cornered in the last room, where he is forced to fight. His fight has three phases. In each phase, he is stronger than the previous one. Once he loses, he takes Bob alone into a dimension of his own. There, he tells Bob about his story, on how he was just a regular force stored under the earth, until Lance used him to power up Mechazord. Evil Bob offers Bob a chance to fight him. If the player declines, he will kill Bob straight away and mention his future world domination, thus resulting in a Game Over. If the player accepts, he will mention Bob's courage, but then show a surprise by transforming into Bob, thus gaining all of his abilities. The final battle begins. After he is defeated, Bob will mock his lack of skill, which causes Evil Bob to rant and disappear, thus creating a portal to allow Bob back into the normal dimension. He is seen once more before the credits, in the entrance to the Flaming Volcano. After he mentions the feeling of being watched, Painis Cupcake will appear behind him and laugh. Evil Bob will realize he is in trouble, and the screen will fade to black and show the credits. Siblings To The Rescue Evil Bob is also the main antagonist of the game. This time, he appears since the very beginning. While everyone is in the park, Evil Bob makes an surprise entrance. He will mention his new plan: Capture everyone in the city and drain their energy to become godlike and rule the world. Bob attempts to stop him, but he is paralyzed before he can act. Nathaly also tries to do something, but she gets paralyzed as well. Evil Bob sends everyone (except Sarah and Will) in the corner, and corners them. He then laughs and says he will finally be able to rule the world, and nobody can stop him. Sarah gets mad at him and tries to get him to release everyone. Evil Bob laughs again and mocks Sarah for being a child. He then sends her flying towards the bottom of the screen, thus making Will worried. After he is done with his speech, he disappears, taking everyone with him. He re-appears at the end of the Chaotic Catacombs, trying to steal the Crystal Ball. He is interrupted by Sarah and Will. He then summons Cerberus to attack them, swoops the Crystal Ball, and orders Cerberus to "Kill them and eat them!". He disappears afterwards. As the pair is about to leave the Catacombs, Evil Bob sends Sarah to his dimension and claim that he will mutilate her. This gives entry to a chase. After Sarah escapes, Evil Bob will be tired. He will then release Will and let them go. He appears in the entrance to the Pinewood Forest, realizing he missed two guards that he should've captured too. After he notices the presence of the pair, he brainwashes the guards and orders them to fight. Once the guards lose, Evil Bob will comment on their incompetence, but will capture them anyway. He will then leave. He appears once again in the entrance to the Underpass Mine, and steals the Phoenix Feather that Sarah is holding. He summons an ogre to fight them and disappears. After they enter the mine, Will is sent alone to Evil Bob's dimension, where the same will say that he will be fed to his pet (Illusion). This gives entry to another chase. Once Will escapes, Evil Bob will release Sarah and let them go again. He is seen again in the last room of the mine. He claims to have stolen the Mutant Uranium, and will use it to transform into a beast and fight the pair. After Sarah accidentaly reveals she is afraid of minotaurs, Evil Bob becomes a minotaur himself and initiates a fight. But having become a different being, he lost his invulnerability. Upon losing, he warps Sarah again to his dimension. There, he traumatizes her by mentioning the torture methods he will use on her. Another chase begins. Sarah escapes, and Evil Bob disappears. Sarah begins to cry about the things Evil Bob has said, but Will comforts her. He is seen once again in the last room of Danger Domain, this time, accompanied by his pet Illusion. He mentions he has stolen the Water Orb, which is the legendary artifact of the domain, and then introduces his pet to the pair. Then, he sends Illusion to fight them. After Illusion is beaten, Evil Bob becomes worried, but relaxes once he notices Illusion just needs to be healed. He blames the pair for Animal Abuse and disappear, only to re-appear shortly after to remind them he still has the Water Orb. He then disappears for real. After the pair have completed the challenge of the Fiery Pits of Despair, the Fiery Medal appears. However, Evil Bob appears and steals the medal. He then mentions he has all of the legendary artifacts, and he will become a god. Then he summons a dragon to fight the pair, and disappears. He is found in the Throne Room of his fortress, where he congratulates the pair for getting so far. Sarah and Will offer a battle, and he accepts without thinking twice, but he manages to lose. After that, he escapes into his Soul Cellar. There, he realizes how strong Will actually is, and captures him. Then he activates the machine, thus draining the energy of everyone. Sarah is warped to Evil Bob's dimension once again, where he claims that he is now a god. He begins a chase, in where Sarah has to avoid him for enough time for hexagrams to appear. Once Sarah enters a hexagram, she is given the chance to save a soul of one of her friends. Once six souls are saved, they begin to rebel against Evil Bob, and begin to burn him from the inside. Sarah causes pressure on him while the souls keep burning him everytime he refuses to give up. After so much suffering, he eventually gives up, which causes everyone's souls to be released, and both are warped back to the normal dimension. Sarah is reunited with Will, as Evil Bob claims he will return and have revenge. Before he can finish his speech, Illusion shows up and desires to fight the pair. After he realizes they're too strong for him, he absorbs the legendary artifacts and transforms into a huge monster. Evil Bob gives him support and asks Illusion to win the battle for him. Illusion loses the battle, and Evil Bob will blame the pair for beating up his pet twice, and say they are the worst beings he has ever met. He and Illusion will disappear. Evil Bob is seen one last time before the credits, planning his revenge on the pair. Suddenly, Cerberus, the ogre and the dragon will show up and recognize Evil Bob as their summoner and blame him for being beaten up. Evil Bob tries to calm them down, but they prefer to teach him a lesson. The screen goes black, and the credits roll. Relationships Bob Bob is his number one target for destruction, as he hates Bob more than anyone else. Evil Bob is always trying to come up with new plans to destroy him, but fails everytime. Bob usually tries to bring him to the good side, but Evil Bob always refuses. Sarah He doesn't have much of a story with her, but he is the main antagonist in the second game, where Sarah is the protagonist. He thinks Sarah is a really weak child, so he does not capture her and does not intend to drain her energy. Will Much like Sarah, he thinks Will is a weak child at first, but after suffering a defeat from him, he captures Will and drains his energy. He is forced to release Will later, after his soul rebels against him. Illusion Evil Bob cares for his pet Illusion, as he is as evil as Evil Bob himself. He always seem to be worried about Illusion's well-being after he suffers a defeat. Evil Bob and Illusion share the same hate for the same people.